


Of Carpets and Storms

by odamaebrown



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, Episode: s10e06 My Struggle II, F/M, sometimesIlostmymind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/pseuds/odamaebrown
Summary: LokisgameI don't know if a writer is born or if it is made, but you ARE a writer.Thank you for everything.





	Of Carpets and Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokisgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/gifts).



> Lokisgame
> 
> I don't know if a writer is born or if it is made, but you ARE a writer.  
> Thank you for everything.

The car was somewhere Mulder could not locate. He felt dizzy and weak. Someone was talking to Scully, a man. It was difficult to hear them in the bustle, the noisy horns of the cars sounding everywhere and the screams and cries of desperate people. Mulder wondered what the hell was going on. He listened Scully saying something about that they had have a child together and she needed his stem cells to save him and Mulder suddenly knew that Scully was talking about saving him.

They had a son together.

Where was his son? He felt the anguish rise in his throat. A blinding light made all the screams stop, but the atmosphere seemed filled with terror. Scully started to cry and Mulder wanted to get out of the car and help her, save her from whatever was happening to her. But he was too weak to move.

'' Thank you'' he heard her to say. She sounded excited and relaxed. A stranger's head peered through the window: a teenager with clean baby-blue eyes and brown hair.

''Dad''. Mulder cried at the sound of his excited voice.

He woke up startled in his bed and looked around. He remembered that he had just come back from England and that Scully slept on her couch covered with his Indian blanket. They had talked about the decisions they made and where they could take you in your life. Suddenly he heard her walk slowly to her room, feline, trying not to make a sound, probably believing he was still asleep. Mulder sat on the bed waiting to see her baby-blue eyes appear in his room.

‘’Blue eyes like our son" he thought with his heart swollen with joy. A son with his Scully.

The only problem was that "his" Scully "still" was not "his" Scully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' When they tell you that you are the one to blame for the disappearance of your little sister because you haven’t taken good care of her well and because you couldn’t shoot your father's gun in time to save her, you feel dizzy, wanting to vomit and want to throw yourself under the first Trailer of Hallmarks that passed by the highway. When you tell your parents that you are going to study psychology to another continent and they don’t say "Come on Fox ... Oxford? Really? We have Harvard" but they send you with a one-way ticket, four years without see them and a weekly call like "hello-son-you ok?-we are good-bye", you feel abandoned, lonely.  
It's a strange feeling. In Psychology we are taught that a child whose parents don’t pay attention becomes a weak child, who has issues making decisions because he doesn’t feel confident doing it. I was a happy child for 12 years and then I became a child that no one paid attention to but I believed it was my fault. That means I’ve developed a complex personality. I’m brilliant, independent, prideful, obsessive, selfish, generous, imaginative and with a great capacity to have feelings of guilt, which, on the other hand, I forget intermittently. Most remarkable of all could be that I think I’m the man who is in the lesser need of others company, I think I don’t need anyone. I think I can do my job, to keep my house and even I can spend long periods, years, without the need for a woman to have my affective and sexual needs covered. ''

Scully listened him speak from the bedroom door, eyes wide. They had been talking about the decisions: every decision they had made had led them to be right there sitting on that green couch. She had fallen asleep-she had saved an old death-lover that weekend-she did not have to listen to Mulder talk about what ancient people thought about how to make the right decisions, and how they thought the gods could affect their lives. Decisions. When she woke up, she went to Mulder's room to tell him that she was going home and he, sitting in front of her in bed, had told him that little auto psychanalysis.

"I ... I'm glad for you, Mulder," Scully said stunned, not knowing very well what to say "I'm going home, Mulder. See you tomorrow ...”

Mulder jumped up from the bed to where Scully was, gripping his right hand tightly. Over the crystals struck the first drops of rain from the storm that began, and Mulder's bare feet shone in the light of the first lightning.

"Scully, I haven’t finished ..." Mulder said, pleading with his eyes, "I've told you all this because, I’m not sure if you've noticed, but I was very wrong ... I've been wrong all this time." She continued listening with his blue eyes that looked like velvet in the darkness of the room.  
"My sister did not disappear because of me, even if I could have fired, it was only a matter of time before they took her." Scully nodded.

"You're bright, independent, generous and imaginative," Scully began, thinking that maybe Mulder felt that night especially vulnerable: not long ago, his mother had killed herself and he discovered that he could never bury his sister and that, Scully thought, was taking him down.   
"You've forgotten the part about being prideful, obsessive and selfish," Mulder said with a wry smile on his face. Scully felt the soft carpet beneath her bare feet and the moisture that the storm was carrying. Mulder's hand, still holding hers, was hot and, suddenly, it trembled a little. Scully shook her head to the side, concerned:

"Mulder, are you okay?"

‘'' Yes, '' he said self-assured. '' I just wanted you to know that I was wrong. ''

"I know, Mulder, I never thought you could have done anything about your sister's disappearance. What could you have done to help her? You were a child, Mulder. "  
Mulder shook his head, no.

"I meant that I was wrong thinking that I could only have my affective and sexual needs covered."  
Scully looked in shock a few seconds, trying to understand what Mulder had just said, and, when she did, she felt as if the world began to spin faster than usual. The carpet beneath his feet was warn, the storm was in full swing, and lightning lit the room from time to time. It was hot and Mulder was still holding her hand; starting to sweat under his eternal gray t-shirt, while his eyes seemed brighter and brighter.

Scully understood: it would have been too wrong for her to think that Mulder was talking about only sex. She knew this man better than she knew herself, and Mulder was not talking about sex. For years they had been like a couple, lovers who had no sex. Living and almost dying for each other. They had never told each other ‘’I love you’’, they had never said to each other ‘’I would die for you’’, despite having looked into the eyes of each other for a few minutes, feeling that the world had stopped turning. What did it matter what Defense hided in their basements if they had each other?

And suddenly, it seemed that looking at each other and traveling thousands of miles together was not enough anymore. There were no more decisions to make: both had made that decision years ago, but none had said the right words to say.

Mulder put his other hand on Scully's waist and she came up to him, her red hair falling to the sides. He spread his legs and she moved closer and closer, until she just had to lower his face a little so she could kiss his lips. Mulder kissed his chin almost in fear:

'' Are you sure you want to be with me more than you are already, Scully? '' Scully smiled and she felt her eyes fill with tears and felt foolishly happy, as if he had asked her to marry her.

"I do" she said in a whisper.

"Not even death could ever do us part, Scully," Mulder whispered before kissing her.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some point in the night, a tiny ‘’Mulder’’ was quicker than the others hundreds of Mulders than were fighting to make the FBI agent Dana Scully pregnant. At some point in the night, Dana, a woman in love, fell asleep. And she dreamed.

People shouted on the bridge. Many people died. She just wanted to save Mulder but she needed to find their son.

She had had a son with the love of his life. And now, she needed their son if she wanted to save Mulder.

A light blinded her and she thought, terrific, that they were coming for her. It was the aliens, the Government ... Frightened, she looked up thinking that they were going to take her and she never could save Mulder. Scully felt a hand on her right shoulder and cried when she turned around and saw him: She knew that that shy-looking teenager was their son.  
‘’I’ve heard you calling me in your heart, Mom. Every single night for fifteen years. I’ve come to help. "

"Thank you," Scully said with tears in her eyes.

She woke up scared but quickly relaxed herself, with the hand of a sleeping Mulder on her belly. She turned to him and whispered in his ear:

"Not even death could ever do us part, Mulder’’

In a dream, Mulder smiled.  
xxxxxxxx

I made this!


End file.
